


Shameless

by glittercake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake
Summary: Bucky goes away for a work trip and Sam finds interesting ways of entertaining himself.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> I realized i never posted this on ao3.

Sam is not very often left to his own devices. Not since he and Bucky became a blazing, fiery thing that consumed him and his time. He doesn't mind, that's not the thing at all, but sometimes a guy just needs a second to go about his business. 

And now, while Bucky's off in London with Sharon on some deep mission, it's the perfect time for what Sam's been secretly fantasizing about. 

He draws the curtains, sets up a few extra lights, and on the edge of the freshly made bed, he lays out his favorite toy.

Then he fixes the finishing touch: his phone propped against the floor-length mirror and sets it to record. 

He wastes no time after that, simply because he's been vibrating excitedly about it all goddamn day. So he strips off his jeans, slides his fingers into his boxer's waistband, and lets them slide down his thighs to the floor too. 

He kicks the discarded clothes out of the way, kneels on the floor then checks that he fits perfectly in the shot. Once he's satisfied that the angle is good enough, he grabs his purple dildo from the bed. It's all for show anyway, so he gives it a long, languid stroke and gets it slick with lube. 

The way he's kneeling makes his thighs spread lewdly, and he knows Bucky will appreciate the hell out of that, he's always got shit to say about Sam's thighs on missions. So.

He's already growing hard just thinking of what he's doing, feeling a little filthy about his indulgence, feeling wound up to no end. He tugs at his dick too, getting it nice and wet, leaning forward for the camera to get a full view. 

The dildo's one of those that suctions to the floor, so he secures it and turns himself around. And already, the anticipation coils in his gut and makes him excitedly nervous. The toy is considerably bigger than Bucky after all.

When he looks back, the picture is just perfect. His ass on full display, the toy waiting patiently, glistening in the bedroom lights, the red 'record' button flickering invitingly at him. 

So he starts by reaching back and slowly slipping a finger, then two, inside himself. It's a quick, burning stretch, a dull throb that instantly turns to heat. 

He sighs, arches a little, and speeds up, and soon that's not enough anymore. He withdraws his fingers, glances back at the camera, and smiles because he knows that later Bucky will be the one looking at this. 

And then without a beat, he starts lowering himself on the toy. The tip is fine, no effort at all, and he rides it a little before moving down further, the middle part is where he needs to slow down and bend forward. 

It gets thicker now, and when he looks back at the camera, he's obscenely stretched around it, the toy halfway inside him. A thrill of want goes through him, at how open and shameless he is right now, and it makes his cheeks glow hot.

It's that same thrill that urges him to move, to slide down further, watching over his shoulder as the vibrant color disappears inside him. He reaches back, squirts out a blob of lube and massages it around his stretched skin. 

The touch is almost too much, the way it sparks everything awake within him, the way it makes his dick blurt wetness out onto the floor- a long thin string clearly visible on the phone from between his legs. 

And then he really starts to move, slowly rising and dropping, rising and dropping, letting the toy slide easily in and out of him, watching himself on camera as his body rolls back and forth. His back starts shimmering with sweat, his heart rate spikes as he hurtles inevitably toward orgasm.

He turns around quickly, lowering himself again and then, facing the camera, he starts jerking off as the dildo slides back inside him. And shit it feels good, too good to keep quiet anymore. 

He gives the camera a dazed grin, moaning, closing his eyes, working himself over faster until he loses it. 

When he comes, it's two long strings splattering across the floor, his hand twisting quickly around himself, mouth parted, out of breath. 

And, when he's finally done, he sags down on all fours, and lets the dildo slip out. He looks completely spent, feels it all over- a deep, full body numbness now consuming him. 

He smirks, gives the camera one wink, and ends the recording.

On the other side of the world, Bucky's phone dings to life in his lonesome hotel room.

> **Dollface**
> 
> Attachment: ▶️ 1 Video

* * *

Bucky replies to Sam's video with a wall of illegible text, more exclamation marks than Sam has ever seen anyone use. 

And then he's suspiciously quiet for a while. For about twenty minutes. For about the length of Sam's video. And it sends a thrill up Sam's spine imagining what he's up to, if Sam made him hard, if he's touching himself, if he's rewinding and replaying… which parts are his favorite?

He's naked in their bed now, his skin bare against soft sheets, Bucky on his mind, and he's beginning to perk up with interest again himself when his phone vibrates. 

> **Buck** :
> 
> Attachment: ▶️ 1 Video
> 
> Look what you did
> 
> God I love you
> 
> That was so hot
> 
> Wanna come home

A grin cracks across Sam's face, and he opens the notification instantly, there's a video still of Bucky he's shirtless, seated on a grey couch, his hair loose around his shoulders. The rest is hidden behind the play button. 

Sam taps it. 

The camera angle is shifty and blurred at first, and the phone falls over from where Bucky's trying to prop it up on the hotel room's coffee table, he curses, sets it upright, then leans down to smile into the camera. A sly, devilish grin that makes Sam's thighs squeeze tight.

Bucky sits back on the couch, spreading his legs and running both hands up his thighs, over the thick bulge in the front of his jeans, then starts slipping the belt free from its loops. 

It's torturously slow, Sam wants to scold him to quit teasing, but he finally shrugs it loose and reaches in to pull out his dick. He's got not a damn shred of underwear on, just bare skin beneath. 

Sam bites his lip, watching Bucky stroke himself; his dick's big- it's fat and veiny, and he keeps himself neatly trimmed. He plays around with himself first, pushing and pulling and petting himself, circling the tip with one finger, gripping the base and wiggling it enticingly at the camera. 

Sam knows exactly how it feels in his mouth, when Bucky smacks it down on his tongue and tell him to open wide. The way Bucky would feed it to him, how he'd fuck Sam's face, the incredulous look in his eyes when Sam takes him all the way down until he gags.

And Sam is rock hard under the covers. 

Bucky's wrist starts twisting faster; his abs flex with the movement. Sam can see his mouth parted, his chest starting to rise and fall quickly now.

"Fuck," Sam curses into the silence of their bedroom, his hips lurch forward against the sheets. He's sensitive still, but somehow, this works, just the duvet's soft friction as he watches Bucky jerk himself off. 

Bucky's left hand reaches down and cups his balls. Sam copies the movement, imagines it's Bucky's hand on him instead, that cool metal, the dangerous edge of it against his most vulnerable parts. 

Bucky moans, squeezes his balls, and tosses his head back. Sam watches as he fucks up into his fist, and by now, Sam's actively started working toward another orgasm. 

Finally, Bucky does that thing he does before he shoots off: going tense all over, just about biting through his bottom lip. Then he comes all over his abs and chest and works himself over until not a drop is left. 

Sam's watching the mess he made, the shiny, white strings in the groves of his stomach, his metal fingers sliding through it because he's nasty.

He rubs up against the sheets, imagines lapping it up instead, imagines Bucky gently cupping his face, telling him he's gorgeous, and then Sam's gone too. 

He comes just as Bucky lifts the phone and smiles at it, dragging his clean hand through his hair. 

"Love you, honey," he says and then ends the recording. 

Sam sighs, smiling, his body melting into a blissful, relaxed state. 

Before he drifts off, he takes a photo of the mess he made of their sheets and sends it to Bucky. Because maybe he's nasty too.

> **Me** :
> 
> 📷 
> 
> Love you more.

* * *

Bucky's key barely turns in the lock before Sam is up and flinging the door open to greet him. 

Dirty pics and videos have been keeping him going, given him enough to pull through. But now that the real deal is back home…

Bucky shares the sentiment the way he drops his luggage and fills his empty hands with Sam instead. 

His hands instantly go for the goods, a tight, greeting squeeze, fingers digging into Sam's ass. 

Sam lets himself be pawed down, revels in Bucky's lips in his neck because this is the kind of stuff no amount of camera fucking can fulfill. 

"Christ, I missed you," he rumbles into Sam's neck, "Miss the hell out of you, Wilson." Then he leans down, picks Sam up, and carries him to the lounge. 

Sam is slightly begrudged when Bucky leaves him there hard and standing behind the couch to dig around in his luggage for his phone. 

"Tell me that's not for work, not right now," Sam says, watching him circle the couch to the coffee table. 

"What am I? Crazy?" Bucky smirks while fidgeting with the phone and positioning it against a stack of books. 

It takes Sam a second to realize the phone is set to record and Bucky's stripping off his gear. There's some feral spark behind his eyes when he comes back, that Winter Soldier gait from way back when- the metal glinting. 

And then he's peeling Sam's clothes off with equal gracelessness, catching his mouth in a nipping kiss as the shirt falls to the floor.

Soon they're both stripped bare, pressed close, devouring each other. All wet mouths and greedy hands and then Bucky's spinning him around and flipping him over, lets him face the camera and leans down to whisper in his ear. 

"Gonna ruin you," he says, "like that video ruined me—" and he noses along Sam's ear, "—make you ache for it like I ached for you."

Sam makes a sound like yes, but it's just garbling; his body is now a boneless mess, accepting of anything this guy's about to dish out. 

"Yeah. Just watch," Bucky says, "Sweet goddamn ass." And with that, he fills his palms with Sam's behind and grips it tight, bruising, causing another one of those useless noises to escape his mouth.

When he lifts his head, he's staring at himself on the phone screen, mouth parted and wanting, Bucky moving behind him. He's gotten hold of lube somehow, Sam realizes only when he feels the cold metal slide against his hole. 

A moment later, a single finger slides into him; he catches himself gasping on camera and instantly feels his cheeks go hot. 

Behind him, Bucky smirks, briefly flicks his eyes up like he's shy suddenly, slides his finger in and out, then wastes no time replacing it with his dick. 

Sam looks back over his shoulder, wiggles his ass to help the slide along, and has to bite back a laugh when Bucky sighs and closes his eyes, looking absolutely delicious. 

And like the snap of a finger, he springs into action, gripping Sam's hips and bottoms out. The next move is a long drag backward that leaves them both gasping, bracing themselves against that sudden spark of friction. 

Soon a rhythm happens where Sam fucks back, his leg now pulled up on the back of the couch, Bucky's hand around the back of his neck and another on his hip, holding him in place. 

They look filthy and absolutely gorgeous on the screen, Sam thinks as he watches Bucky's long hard thrusts and the way his body jerks on every deep stroke. 

"You see us?" He says, arching his back a little for show when Bucky looks sideways. 

The metal hand comes around to cup around Sam's throat, palm spanning wide across, whirring gears against his soft skin, and Bucky says, "Sure do, darlin'."

Bucky's face is now turned toward the camera, he leans down close to Sam, and they spend a moment just watching their bodies move, enjoying how good they look like this.

Then his dick hits just the right angle, and Sam loses himself again, looks away from the camera, and turns his head so they can kiss. 

And Bucky keeps hitting that spot, over and over, working it like a volume knob, only it turns up Sam's moans. 

Sam reaches down to jerk himself because he's on an inevitable edge of pleasure, and he needs it bad, but Bucky grabs his hand away and twists it behind his back. 

"Oh, fuck you!" Sam whines, leans forward, and gets Bucky even deeper. "Oh god…" 

Bucky laughs, pushes him down, so his cheek's pressed against the back of the couch, "Look at you," he says, "How perfect."

But Sam can't see shit; it feels too good, _he_ feels too good. "Buck," he starts weakly, but his body has ascended, floated off to a place made of only unbelievable pleasure and want. His mouth's dry, his heart bounds behind his ribs, his body is deliciously alive and feeling every last touch.

"Now come," Bucky says, voice low.

And Sam, splayed out on his dick, complies almost embarrassingly fast. He gets fucked through it until he's a twitching mess, and his body can't take anymore. 

Bukcy pulls out quickly, and Sam feels that heavy dick smack against his skin. He opens his eyes to see Bucky jerking it hard and fast in the camera, and then seconds later shooting out all over Sam's ass. 

Later, when they're lying spent and disgustingly sticky just there on the tile floor where their bodies gave in, Bucky reaches over for his phone and saves the recording. 

"For the spank bank," he says and gives Sam a dirty wink if he ever saw one. 

Sam stretches his arms out above his head and contemplates getting up, "You're disgusting. Hell," he looks down at their bodies, sweaty and slick, _"We're_ disgusting." 

Bucky drags himself closer, curls up against Sam's side, and tells him, "You love it. You love me." 

Sam smiles, "Eh."

"I'll take it," Bucky says. 

He snaps a quick selfie of them, tired-looking and clearly naked, but looking sappy and in love as hell. 

Looking at it fondly, Bucky repeats, "Fuck yeah, I'll take it." and kisses Sam.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post for this fic [here](https://glittercake.tumblr.com/post/626621172444020736/shameless-part-1-hit-play-part-2-pause)


End file.
